The present invention relates to a connector in which a front holder is engaged with a housing so that a terminal is prevented from coming out from an inner portion of a terminal receiving chamber.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show a connector 1 disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 9-106846. The connector 1 has a housing 3 and a front holder 5. In the housing 3, a terminal receiving chamber 2 for receiving a male terminal 7 is formed. The front holder 5 is inserted into an opposing surface 4 from above the opposing surface 4 to an opposing connector (not shown) within the housing 3, and prevents the male terminal 7 from coming out from the inner portion of the terminal receiving chamber 2.
In the housing 3, a hood portion 6 extending from an outer peripheral end of the opposing surface 4 and inserting the opposing connector is integrally formed. A connecting portion 8 of the male terminal 7 is projected within the hood portion 6. When the male terminal 7 is engaged with a flexible engaging arm 9 projected from an inner wall of the terminal receiving chamber 2, the male terminal 7 is prevented from coming out from the inner portion of the terminal receiving chamber 2. When the front holder 5 is inserted into the opposing surface 4 of the housing 3, a part of the front holder 5 is inserted into a space 10 allowing a deformation of the engaging arm 9, so that an elastic deformation of the engaging arm 9 is prevented. Accordingly, the male terminal 7 is doubly engaged within the terminal receiving chamber 2, so that the male terminal 7 is certainly prevented from coming out.
In the case of taking out the front holder 5 from the inner portion of the opposing surface 4 of the housing 3, that is, in the case of removing a double engagement of the male terminal 7 within the terminal receiving chamber 2, a removing jig 12 is inserted from an opening portion 11 for inserting the removing jig formed in the front holder 5, a front end of the removing jig 12 is hooked to the front holder 5 and the front holder 5 is drawn. Accordingly, the front holder 5 is drawn out from the housing 3.
However, in the conventional connector 1 mentioned above, at a time of inserting the front end portion of the removing jig 12 into the hood portion 6 in order to insert the removing jig 12 into the opening portion 11, the front end portion of the removing jig 12 may be erroneously brought into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the hood portion 6. When the removing jig 12 is moved toward the opening portion 11 with bringing the front end portion of the removing jig 12 into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the hood portion 6, there is a risk of injuring the inner peripheral surface of the hood portion 6 by the front end portion of the removing jig 12.
When the inner peripheral surface of the hood portion 6 is injured, there is a risk of deteriorating a sealing performance at a time of fitting to the opposing connector attaching a water preventing member.
Accordingly, at a time of taking out the front holder 5 by the removing jig 12, it is necessary to carefully perform in such a manner as not to bring the front end portion of the removing jig 12 into contact with the inner peripheral surface of the hood portion 6 or the sealing member, so that the removing operation is very troublesome.